foofurfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Kitten Transcript
(At a street in Willowby at night, A Female Siamese Cat shows Her two grey kittens around.) Siamese Cat - Kids, I know it will take a few days for the move to be over, once it is, You two can visit Your father any time You want. In fact, if it wasn't for His protection, You wouldn't be here. Female Kitten - Wow. Male Kitten - You're right, Mom. We don't visit Him much. Female Kitten - Is Daddy a Tough alley cat? Siamese Cat - To answer that, Vera, Yes. now, You and Vincent are not to tell Your Father that My owner is moving to Willowby until I come to pick You up. Vincent/Vera - We promise, Mom. Siamese Cat - When You see any of His friends tell them, “Viola’s Kittens have come to see Their Dad.” Vera - Who’s Viola? Vincent - Our mom’s name is Viola. Viola - In any case, have fun. (Hugs Her kittens.) and don’t worry. Your Dad will watch over you. (Leaves as They approach the cat pack shack.) Vincent - So, this is where Dad lives. How dilapidated. Vera - Actually, It looks great. like from what You see in cartoons. (Vincent sighs as He approaches the Cat Pack shack's entrance, and knocks on a wall. Four members of the Cat Pack's heads pop out of the entrance.) Vincent - Hmm. Hello. I heard Dad lives in this place. So, let Me say that-- (The Cat Pack hiss at Vincent.) At least hear-- Ralph - We don't know any cat Named "Dad". and if You don't leave in the next five seconds-- (Vincent tosses an aluminum cat at Ralph.) Ow! (Vincent then runs off.) Ugh... Yeah, You better Run! (The Cat Pack come inside the shack.) Vincent - Who are those guys? I wasn't told Dad's house was invaded by four stray cats. Vera - How will We get in, Big Brother? Vincent - Hmm. We'll wait a few minutes, then We'll check the roof for Dad. (Scene changes to Vincent and Vera going up the Shack's roof.) Vera - You know, Vince? Mom said that prowling is not something a feline should do. (Sees Vinnie asleep.) It's Him. Vincent - Shh. (A part of the roof where Vincent is on starts to crack.) Ferdinand - Ugh. What's that noise? Huh? (Sees Vincent and Vera.) Vincent - Uh-Oh. (He and Vera fall and land on Vinnie's stomach.) Ferdinand - You again? Guys! It's that kitten again! (He and the other cats approach Vincent.) You got a lot of Nerve coming here, and attacking Vinnie like that. (Rusty and Alphonse grab and restrain Vincent.) Vincent - Sir, We came for a reason. In fact-- (The Cats see Vera purring and nuzzling a sleeping Vinnie's neck.) Vera - Daddy... (Purrs contentedly.) Ferdinand - Daddy? Did She say Daddy? Ralph - You there. (Approaches Vera) Vinnie never had kittens of His own. and if You refuse to leave, We'll hang You by your tails. (Vera sees Ralph approaching and claws Him in the Nose.) YOW! Grr... Get Her. Get Her! (Vincent stomps on Alphonse's foot and bites Rusty's Paw as He and Vera exit the shack.) Vincent - The Message, Viola's Kittens have come to see Their Dad! (The scene changes to an alley.) Vera - Daddy's in plain sight, but how are We going to get to Him? Vincent - I'll think of something. (Two Dobermans approach the kittens menacingly.) We'll need something to scare away those four cats. Then We'll see to Dad. Doberman - Four Cats? Vincent - Yes. a thin blue cat, a fathead yellow one,a scrawny gray one, and a normal red one. Vera - Big Brother? Vincent - What is it? (Sees the dobermans about to eat Vera.) Hey! (Claws one Doberman's leg, causing Him to howl in pain.) Don't You dare hurt My sister! Doberman 2 - Big Mistake, kitty. You must want to die, too. (approaches the kittens.) Vincent - Vera... Scatter! (Vera runs past the second doberman, who tries to pursue Her, but Vincent claws Him in the face.) Keep running, Vera! and don't stop! (both kittens run for dear life and They see a house with an open window.) Vera! There's an open window! (They both go through the window, and close it, before the Dobermans spotted them.) Doberman 1 - They can't have gotten far. Doberman 2 - Yeah. They clawed Me. They'll be My personal chew toys yet. (The dobermans search the neighborhood.) Vincent - Whew! We'll be safe for some time. Vera - Not a place I wanted to spend the night. I mean that house is for sale. Vincent - For sale...? (From outside, Foofur and the others are about to come inside.) Annabell - You're right, Louis. That concert was enjoyable. Fritz-Carlos - Hmph. something like Grunge will never catch on. Hazel - You said it. Grunge is another name for dirt. Vincent - Quick, Hide! (They hide inside a room upstairs, and into Fencer's Room.) (In the living room, Foofur and His gang are going to their rooms.) Foofur - Well, troops, Time to rest up for another day. Tomorrow, We'll go to Willowby Park. Fencer - Ok, Foofur. Good night. Vincent - Foofur must be Their leader. Vera - Shh! (Fencer comes inside His room, yawning and goes to Bed.) Vincent - (Thinking) Hmm. He must belong to those hipsters. (Out loud but quietly) Vera, Once morning comes and the dobermans give up, We'll exit the house and get to Dad. chances are, His friends will be away. (The Rat Brothers come through a mouse hole.) Sammy - Ok, Brothers. We collected these cobwebs to scare the cat into thinking He's in a spider web. First, We'll-- (Sees Vincent and Vera under the bed.) Oh, Heck No. Two Kittens? Hmm. That scrawnier one looks easy to scare. Chucky - Sammy, what about-- Sammy - We'll make a raincheck. We'll pluck the littler kitten's whiskers. (They approach Vera who is asleep) On the Count of One, We'll charge in and pull Her whiskers until they snap. (Chucky and Baby get ready to charge.) One. (They go after Vera but Vincent spots them.) Baby - We're spotted, Sammy! Vincent - Ah. Mice. Chucky - Did He call Us mice?! (Vincent playfully chases the Rat Brothers.) Sammy - Darn it all. Scatter! (Vincent exits the Room as the Rat Brothers run. Vincent soon grabs Chucky in the Living Room.) Chucky - Ugh. What a way to go. Eaten by a kitten. (Is played with like a catnip mouse.) Huh? Sammy - Where's Chucky? Baby - Um, Sammy? (Points at Chucky, who is being played with.) Sammy - Ohhh.... No! He's caught. and by a kitten. (Vincent notices a piano, and lets Chucky go.) Chucky - Huh? Why didn't You eat Me? Vincent - Mom said that mice and rats taste horrible. Sewer-horrible. Besides, I haven't played the piano in my style in quite some time. Chucky - Huh? (Runs off to the mousehole as Vincent dances on the piano skillfully in a renaissance style.) Vincent - (Singing) My Night was bad enough, as moving day was going on, I tried to stay with My dad for some time, But His feline friends made things more wrong... (Foofur's group start to wake up from the noise.) Foofur - Is someone playing the piano? Piano?! Oh, No! Vincent - ...No worse in the Bog, But once I reach the Age of My Dad, I'll destroy many an evil Dog... Foofur - You there! Stop playing the Piano! Someone will hear! Vincent - Huh? (Sees Foofur, Fritz-Carlos, Louis, and Rocki.) Three Evil Dogs. (Shows His claws.) Louis - What? Did He call Us Evil?! Foofur - Who are You? How did You get in? and Why are You playing the Piano? Vincent - The first two Questions I won't answer. but as for the third, My Mom taught Me to play it, but She doesn't approve of Me dancing on the keys. Foofur - Mom...? Did You run away from Home? Vincent - No, My Mom and His owner are moving to Willowby. Foofur - Hmm. You watch over the little guy while I ask around. Louis - You know, Little Guy. You got guts to call Me and the others "Evil". Except for Fencer and a few others, there are some bad cats in Willowby. And Vinnie's the worst. Vincent - Vinnie? That’s A name my dad’s friends call Him. Louis - What? Vinnie's Your Dad?! Vincent - Yeah. and what's wrong with that? (Barking and meowing is heard.) Vincent - No, Wait! Don't pull My tail! Yaaaah! (Is Tossed out of the House as the door is shut.) Ugh. Dad was right. I mean, it's bad enough I was chased out by Dad's friends, a couple of dumb dobermans, (Shouting) but, being booted out by a gang of Mangy Mongrels, I hope You get what You deserve, life sentences in the Animal Shelter! Louis - and If You try any attempt to get inside, You'll be outside just as fast! Vincent - Try to keep Me out, Fangface! Louis - What did You say?! Vincent - You heard Me! Huh? (Sees the dobermans who just spotted Him.) Uh-Oh! As if things weren't bad enough...! (Scene changes to The Cat Pack Shack, where Vinnie wakes up to the howling.) Vinnie - Ugh... so much howling. What’s happened? I barely heard yelling. Ralph - Sorry, boss. Two kittens tried to get inside, but We chased them away. Rusty - Ugh. As they were leaving, they said, “Viola’s kittens have come to see their Dad”. Vinnie - Viola? Why did You chase them away And without telling Me? Ralph - You were asleep. We figured You wouldn’t want to be woken up. Vinnie - That’s no excuse for scaring away My kids. You four will search for My kids. And if anything bad happens to them, You‘ll lose a whisker for every tear they cried. Now, Search The town. (He and the Cat Pack scatter to search for Vincent and Vera. (The screen blacks out.) (The Screen fades in to Foofur returning to the house) Foofur - Well, No Cats in town are reporting any runaway kittens. Where's the little guy? Huh? (Louis pushes the door to keep Vincent out.) Fritz-Carlos - He's out, like His Father who should stay out. Foofur - What? Why? Louis - The little shrimp said Vinnie is His Dad. Vincent - Help! Open the Door! (Bangs on the door.) Foofur - Louis, Why would you do that? Louis - Forget it, Kitty. (Foofur looks out the window and sees a couple of Dobermans) You're not coming back in. Vincent - HELP! (Vera wakes up.) Vera - Big Brother. (Races from Fencer's room to the Living Room, but is grabbed by Fritz-Carlos.) Fritz-Carlos - Another feline intruder? (Vera bite's Fritz-Carlos' Paw) OUCH! Louis - Huh? another kitten? (Goes after Vera.) Doberman 2 - Now, let's find out what kittens taste like. (Foofur opens the door for Vincent who goes in, hiding under the sofa as Foofur re-locks it, keeping out the Dobermans.) Doberman 1 - No Door can keep Us out. (The Dobermans claw up the wood door mercilessly.) (The Dogcatchers see the dobermans.) Harvey - Hey, Mel! What a rare find! Two Dobermans! Mel - Come on! Let's get them. (They come after them, but one doberman spots them.) Doberman 2 - Brother, We'd best leave or We'll be seeing caged doors. (Doberman 1 sees the dogcatchers.) Doberman 1 - You've escaped death, cat. but Your luck will run out! (Both of the Dobermans run as the dogcatchers chase them.) Foofur - Whew! Never thought I'd be thrilled to see Mel and Harvey come. (Later, Vincent and Vera are hiding under the sofa.) Fritz-Carlos - Hmm. They’re not coming out. Foofur - Of course they wouldn’t come out. You were gonna let Him be mauled by two donermans. Fritz-Carlos - At least there wouldn’t be another Cat Pack in the future. Vincent - I guess the senile ones are the worst, huh? Fritz-Carlos - Senile?! Foofur, can You get them out From under the sofa? Foofur - You’re in no position to threaten them, let alone toss them out them, because They're Vinnie's offspring. (To Vincent and Vera.) Who are You two, and why did You leave? Vincent - I'm Vincent. that's My sister Vera. We ran because Dad's friends wouldn't let Us see Him. Vera - (dips Her claw in an inkwell and draws on a piece of paper.) I only wish My first visit to Willowby was more pleasant... (Foofur sees a drawing of an onion down Louis' throat, and a big mallet slamming Fritz-Carlos in the head.) Foofur - (To Fritz-Carlos and Louis) Well, After what You did to them, You proved their point of all dogs being evil. Vincent - Not You. You're a rare find, Not many dogs in this world would be considerate to a cat. Foofur - Um... Thanks. I'd take You home. but... Vinnie doesn't like the concept of a cat being friends with a dog. Vincent - That may be. But Vinnie-- No. Dad isn't afraid of any dog. Vera - and Mommy said that if She didn't have Daddy for protection, We wouldn't be here. Fencer - Foofur, why are looking under the sofa? Category:Fan Transcripts